Criaturas Angelicales
by ladygon
Summary: El capitán Kirk es raptado por un ente misterioso. La tripulación va en su busca, pero Spock también desaparece. McCoy, preocupado y enfurecido, tendrá que lidiar con las consecuencias. Spirk yaoi, Spock/ Kirk, McCoy.
1. Invitación Celestial

-1-

**CRIATURAS ANGELICALES**

**Por Ladygon**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del mundo de Star Trek.

**1.- ****Invitación Celestial**

Bitácora del capitán. Fecha estelar 2133,5. Hemos encontrado una anomalía subespacial. El señor Spock considera que no debemos investigar, pues emite una alta radiación y eso es muy peligroso para la nave. El doctor McCoy está de acuerdo con él. Sin embargo, soy de la opinión de que nuestra misión se aboca en la exploración de lo desconocido.

Estoy seguro que ellos comprenden. Además, necesito saber qué cosa es esa y si surge algún problema el señor Spock lo solucionará.

El señor Spock me dijo hoy, que encontraba cierta ineficiencia en que le preguntara cosas que yo ya tenía decididas, a lo que le respondí que me daba seguridad emocional. Spock me sonrió, bueno, no como una sonrisa, sonrisa, pero era una sonrisa. Además, después cuando me vio tan entusiasmado dando órdenes, juro, pero juro, que sentí un suspiro de su parte, estoy casi…

A esta altura, detuvo su dictado en el padd. Lo había vuelto hacer. Hace un tiempo que confundía la bitácora con su diario de vida. Seleccionó las últimas oraciones y las borró. Suspiró avergonzado y recordó el suspiro de Spock, ¿fue o no fue un suspiro? Ya comenzó a dudarlo.

Bueno, no se iba a preocupar más. Si se metía en problemas, él tendría que sacarlo, era su trabajo. Se metía en problemas, Spock lo sacaba y Bones lo arreglaba. Eran un equipo. Se le pasó por la cabeza que quizás era un egoísta, pero no, solo era práctico y con ese pensamiento se fue al puente donde lo llamaban.

-Informe señor Spock- pidió el capitán, sentándose en su silla de mando.

-Aproximación 30.000 kilómetros. Es una anomalía de concentración luminosa de un radio de 1.000 kilómetros. Fuerte concentración de radiación y carbono.

-¿Carbono?

-Afirmativo, es un tanto inusual, pero factible.

-¿Me está diciendo que hay vida dentro de esa cosa?

-Negativo, no he dicho eso. Hay carbono como elemento. Los sensores no identifican vida de ninguna especie.

-Pero entonces, por qué tiene ese elemento- dijo ensimismado, más fue una pregunta indirecta para sí mismo.

En eso los sensores de la nave se pusieron en alerta.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Jim.

-Intrusos, señor. Han penetrado el casco- respondió Spock.

-¡Cómo es posible!

Entonces, aparece una figura brillante que dijo:

-Salve, viajeros. Uno de vosotros habéis demostrado una gran curiosidad al aceptar nuestra invitación. Recibid nuestra hospitalidad.

-¿Quiénes…?- Kirk no alcanzó a preguntar, pues comenzó a desaparecer.

-¡Capitán!- gritó Spock y corrió para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero se le desvaneció entre sus manos.

El ente desapareció también y Spock sin perder tiempo, se fue a los sensores.

-Señor Sulu, no se separe de esa anomalía por ningún motivo. Manténgase a 20.000 kilómetros de ella- le ordenó al piloto.

-Entendido, señor.

La nave pronto seguía a la mancha luminosa por el espacio. Spock sentado en la silla del capitán, ponía toda su atención fija en esa cosa que los guiaba al lugar desconocido, y que se había robado a su amigo. No comía, no bebía, no dormía. Estaba inmerso en buscar a su capitán y traerlo de vuelta como sea. Pasaron dos días y el doctor McCoy comenzó a preocuparse por su salud, al cual evadía olímpicamente. Logró incluso, engañar al médico fingiendo que descansaba cuando en realidad, solo buscaba más información sobre el ente secuestrador, la trayectoria del viaje, la composición, cualquier cosa que ayudara a desentrañar el enigma.

Al tercer día, sus sentimientos comenzaron a traicionarlo. El control de las emociones humanas se fue al traste. Pensaba continuamente en el estado del capitán; si estaba herido, si los entes querían experimentar con él, ¿y si estaba sufriendo? ¡Si estaba muerto! Esas eran las preguntas que lo hacía removerse en el asiento del capitán de forma incómoda.

El doctor llegó al puente y sus sentimientos fueron aplastados por la razón. La lógica recuperó el control y logró concentrarse en su puesto. Agradeció, muy en el fondo, que el doctor McCoy tuviera ese efecto en él, pero jamás de los jamases se lo diría.

-¿Adónde cree que nos lleva?- preguntó el doctor- ya son tres días de esto- dijo impaciente.

-No lo sé, pero no tiene intenciones de evadirnos y creo que si fuéramos más rápidos nosotros, ya hubiéramos llegado.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Nos lleva a una velocidad prudente y demasiado cómoda para nosotros. Lo que quieran, no es solo con el capitán.

Spock no estaba equivocado. El ovni se detuvo y volvió el mismo ente, que dijo:

-Salve viajeros, uno de vosotros habéis demostrado mucha persistencia al aceptar nuestra invitación y sois requerido por vuestra otra parte. Aceptad nuestra hospitalidad.

Spock se levantó de su asiento de improviso.

-Señor Sulu, no…- y desapareció al igual que el ente.

-¡Señor Spock!- gritó Sulu.

-¡SPOCK!- gritó también McCoy.

Spock apareció en un mundo luminoso, parecido a un planeta, pero con una constitución gaseosa demasiado irreal. No tenía su tricorder, ni fáser, lo cual lo puso en alerta.

Los mismos entes o el mismo ente se apareció, viniendo del cielo de ese mundo, haciéndose más visible a medida que se acercaba, pero no estaba solo, unas luces parecidas a este lo acompañaban. Spock supuso que eran varias criaturas. Unas siete en total. Cuando llegaron a su altura y tocaron el suelo, se revelaron como seres humanoides, muy parecidos a los humanos, pero despedían una luminosidad alrededor de ellos como una especie de aura. Estaban vestidos con blancas vestiduras brillantes, que Spock reconoció como las vestiduras de los seres celestiales de las pinturas humanas. Solo les faltaban las alas.

-¿Dónde está el capitán?- fue lo primero que dijo.

Uno de ellos apuntó al cielo en respuesta. Spock levantó la vista de forma automática y vio una estrella brillante que se acercaba.

-Queríamos unirlo a nosotros y lo hemos purificado. No pudimos completar el proceso, porque le faltaba una parte de su alma.

-¿Cómo que le falta una parte de su alma?- pregunta Spock sin dejar de ver la estrella que venía hacia él.

La estrella comenzó a cambiar de forma a una más alargada, después, a una humanoide. El corazón del vulcano saltó en su pecho al saber con seguridad: era Jim.

-Así es, esa parte faltante sois vos señor Spock.

-¿Cómo dice?- pregunta el vulcano extrañado a más no poder.

Por un momento, dejó de mirar hacia arriba y se concentró en los seres del frente.

-Exactamente, como os digo. Vos señor provenid de una raza con creencias al respecto, no os debe ser nada desconocido para vosotros.

-¿Qué le hicieron al capitán?- dijo con un tono golpeado, donde parecía molesto sin estarlo.

-Como habéis escuchado, lo purificamos y a vos también os haremos lo mismo.

Spock se puso en guardia para defenderse, pero sintió una presencia encima de él y miró al cielo otra vez. Hermoso, bello y sin igual, quedó poseído por esa visión que le quitó el aliento. Sus ojos se clavaron en esa figura celestial, angelical que bajaba hasta él como en un sueño maravilloso.

El nombre de ese ser lo pensó, porque no pudo pronunciarlo, ya que quedó atascado en su garganta. Esa imagen gloriosa aleteaba con divinidad hacia él, acercándose con lentitud. No pudo apartar su vista. Ese ser le hablaba y llegaba hasta su corazón en un idioma ininteligible, pero que hacía vibrar su interior.

No tenía miedo, solo ansiaba ser tocado por él. Por ese fascinante ser alado que volaba, descendiendo con lentitud hasta tocarlo. Estiró sus brazos.

-Jim…- susurró al sentir su toque.

El ángel llamado Jim le dio una sonrisa celestial que detuvo su corazón. La luz emanada por él lo acarició y envolvió por completo. Entonces ambos desaparecieron en ese halo de luz cegadora.

En el Enterprise, todo el mundo esperaba noticias sobre algún indicio del paradero de los dos oficiales. Se completaban seis días desde la desaparición del capitán y tres del primer oficial. No sabían nada y Sulu había seguido esa anomalía más allá del siguiente cuadrante. El doctor McCoy, prácticamente, se comía las uñas de preocupación. No había forma de saber si esos dos estaban realmente vivos, ya que los datos señalaban que esa masa no tenía sostén para la vida conocida. Sin embargo, ese ente raptor se suponía con vida.

El doctor no abandonaba el puente. Tenía la sospecha de que si sucedería algo más, sería en ese lugar. No estaba equivocado.

Frente a la angustia experimentada, volvió el ente de la misma forma que las veces anteriores.

"¿Y ahora a quién se llevará?"- se preguntó el doctor.

El ente comenzó a brillar.

-Salve…- empezó con sus palabras características, a las cuales fue interrumpido por un iracundo McCoy.

-¡Ningún salve, dónde está el capitán! ¡No puede llevarse a nuestra tripulación así como así! ¡ESO ES UN ACTO DE GUERRA!- le gritó furioso.

-Lamentamos, profundamente, haberos preocupado- respondió el ente- vuestros amigos no corren peligro. Solo les hicimos una invitación a unirse a nosotros, pero al parecer, el apego a su mundo es muy fuerte. Por eso os traemos de vuelta a vosotros. Los veréis un poco diferentes, porque la invitación requería que se adaptaran a nuestro espacio. El estado desaparecerá en unas semanas mientras más influencia con vosotros, será mejor. Reitero las disculpas por las preocupaciones en nombre de mi gente- el ente desapareció.

-¡Oiga, espere! ¿A qué se refie…?

Entonces la luz se volvió intensa y no pudieron dejar los ojos abiertos, pues los cegó a todos. Cuando desapareció el efecto, pudieron observar lo dejado por el ente.

Quedaron con la boca abierta. Eran el capitán y Spock, pero ellos no parecían ellos mismos, sino por el contrario, eran dos seres diferentes, luminosos y alados, muy hermosos, vestidos con ropas celestiales blancas, parecidas a las túnicas de los ángeles, pues eso parecían. Abrazados el uno con el otro, sentados en el suelo, daban el aspecto de fragilidad.

**...**

**Esta es una idea que tenía hace mucho. Al principio sería un oneshort, pero me entusiasmé y preferí dejarlo en tres capítulos antes de dejar un mega capítulo. También quise hacer un lemon soft, pero parece que resultó más fuerte de lo pensado XD. Como sea que resultara, espero les guste.**


	2. Idioma Celestial

-2-

**CRIATURAS ANGELICALES**

**Por Ladygon**

**2.- ****Idioma Celestial**

Ahí estaban, parados en medio del espacio sin nada que seguir y con un gran problema entre sus manos, dejado en forma de ángeles. Sentado en la silla del capitán, Sulu decidió comprobar si era real lo que estaba pasando.

-La anomalía ha desaparecido- dijo Sulu- Chekov corrobore la información.

-Sí, señor- Chekov miró su mesa de control- la anomalía desapareció- se volteó a mirar a su capitán interino- no hay rastro de ella por ningún lado es… como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

-Eso no es importante, lo importante son estos dos- dijo muy seguro de sí el doctor, señalando a las dos criaturas angelicales sentadas en el suelo.

Bones quiso acercarse a ellos, pero no podía moverse. Sentía que la sangre se le iba a los pies, así que ordenó a su cerebro mover un pie hacia adelante y luego otro, haciendo los pasos pausados y lentos como para no asustar a las lindas criaturas.

-¿Jim? ¿Spock? Soy yo, su amigo el doctor McCoy.

Los ángeles se movieron confundidos y lo miraron con cara de inocencia. McCoy quedó sin aire al ver esos ojos tan puros.

-Eeeeeh, buenoooo…- se puso nervioso el doctor- Miren chicos- se arrodilló muy lento para quedar a su altura y abrió las manos con las palmas abiertas hacia arriba- soy su amigo y estoy preocupado por ustedes- les dijo con la voz de un doctor, tratando con niños pequeños antes de la vacunación- ¿Me dejarían llevarlos a la Bahía Médica para chequear que están bien? No dolerá, lo prometo- puso su mano en el pecho como haciendo un juramento solemne.

Chekov, Uhura, Sulu y los demás en el puente, miraban con expectación los movimientos de aquellos tres. Chekov se levantó de improviso de su asiento, haciendo que los lindos ángeles se asustaran y se abrazaran más.

-Es cierto no pasará na…- no alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque el doctor lo detuvo con su mano.

-Nadie se mueva de sus puestos- fue la orden del médico.

Todos quedaron estáticos como si estuvieran paralizados. Bones volvió con sus dulces palabras.

-No deben temer, somos amigos- con lentitud trató de acercar su mano, pero los angelitos retrocedían.

Finalmente, Bones suspiró y se levantó con lentitud.

-Miren chicos- dijo con aire cansado- necesito que me sigan- ¿pueden hacerlo? Vengan- los llamó con su mano derecha.

Los angelitos se miraron el uno al otro y luego clavaron sus pupilas en las del doctor. Comenzaron a levantarse con mucho cuidado.

-¡Eso!- dijo emocionado McCoy- Vengan- retrocedió un paso y vio, con admiración, que las criaturas caminaban hacia él.

Avanzaban abrazados y con lentitud, pero avanzaban, eso alegró al doctor. Con mucho cuidado fue retrocediendo hasta llevarlos al turbo ascensor. Aquí tuvo un pequeño problemas con las largas alas de los seres, así que los rodeó para quedar en dirección a las puertas y así cuando se cerraran, no les atrapara las hermosas plumas de un blanco radiante.

Siguió con los mismos movimientos por los pasillos cuando recordó, que no avisó a la tripulación del hecho que andaría con un par de ángeles por la nave y que no los tocaran o asustaran por el camino. Felizmente, se escuchó la voz de Sulu avisando el hecho, así que no tuvo problemas hasta… que llegó al pasadizo abierto donde conecta con las otras áreas de la nave.

Los angelitos al ver espacio para el vuelo, desplegaron sus alas y ascendieron como pájaros, buscando la salida de una jaula.

-¡No, esperen!- gritó Bones, pero no alcanzó a pillarlos y se les escurrió.

McCoy tuvo que observar como volaban tomados de la mano en un vuelo fantástico, lleno de acrobacias hermosas. Los llamó una y otra vez, asustado de que se golpearan o lastimaran producto del pánico, pero luego vio que lejos de estar temerosos, los chicos volaban fascinados y felices.

Estaban danzando, por lo menos eso parecía. Bailaban al son de una música invisible donde se abrazaban y acariciaban con movimientos suaves, desplegando sus alas de diferentes formas.

Todos los que vieron esto, quedaron estáticos presenciando el espectáculo de esos seres: era demasiado hermoso. Proyectaban un sentimiento profundo y cálido. McCoy era el único que seguía los movimientos con su cuerpo como si esperara atrapar una pelota caída del cielo. Los ángeles volaban a la derecha, Bones iba a la derecha con los brazos abiertos; si iban a la izquierda, Bones también los seguía. Hizo esto un par de veces, hasta que se dio cuenta del ridículo de su actuar. Se detuvo y puso sus manos en la espalda sin quitarles la vista de encima, esperando que nadie le hubiera puesto atención a él. Se le ocurrió salir de esa sección mientras los llamaba, quizás lo siguieran como lo estaban haciendo antes, así que comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del pasillo en dirección a la Bahía Médica y los llamó por sus nombres.

Los angelitos escucharon la voz que los llamaba y se detuvieron en el aire, miraron hacia abajo y vieron al humano, dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Volaron los dos tomados de la mano y siguieron a Bones por el pasillo, mientras este otro, los miraba por el rabillo de sus ojos, tratando de no voltearse tanto para no asustarlos y que salieran volando. Luego cómo los atrapaba, ¿con una red? Si ya iban flotando en el aire, pero justo cuando se abrió la puerta de la estación médica, apareció de improviso Scotty, quien gritó por la impresión de encontrarse a esos dos tan cambiados.

-¡Whaaaaaa, pero qué les pasó!- chilló Scotty.

Los alados se asustaron con el imprevisto grito y salieron espantados como en una bandada.

-¡Ay, no!- gimió McCoy- ¡No te podías quedar callado!- reprendió.

-¡Perdón, perdón, no sabía que eran tan asustadizos!- se disculpó el ingeniero.

-¡Idiota!- salió corriendo tras ellos- ¡No, por ahí no!, ¡No otra vez!

Las criaturitas regresaron al pasadizo abierto de conexión de áreas y comenzaron a volar por doquier.

-Les gusta mucho aquí, ¿no?- dijo Scotty, quien había seguido al doctor.

McCoy volteó a verlo e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Les gustan los espacios abiertos donde pueden volar.

-Ingeniería tiene mucho espacio- Scotty dijo sin pensar.

McCoy lo quedó mirando fijo y el otro también lo quedó mirando. Luego miraron hacia arriba.

-¡No!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Oh, demonios, van en dirección a ingeniería!- el doctor salió corriendo otra vez.

Efectivamente, iban hacia ingeniería, donde había mucho espacio para volar, tanto como aparatos radiactivos, electricidad flotante y mucho, mucho peligro latente para dos criaturas tan inocentes. Ellos volaban sin saber del peligro, no les importaba eso, solo les importaba el tener el espacio para volar y danzar en el aire juntos. Hacer acrobacias cariñosas como dos pájaros en cortejo o época de apareamiento. Afortunadamente, todavía no llegaban hasta allá, pero iban tan rápido, volando bajo por los pasillos, que tiraban a las personas en su camino.

-Debemos detenerlos, se pueden hacer daño- dijo McCoy preocupado sin detenerse en su carrera en pos de los seres- ¿Alguna idea?

-Podríamos poner un campo de fuerza alrededor del reactor y en toda el área de peligro potencial- venía corriendo tras él- aunque también podríamos simplemente, trabar la puerta de acceso- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien, haga las dos cosas no quiero que se lastimen.

Scotty sacó su comunicador y habló con sus subalternos para que pusieran la barrera antes de la llegada. Ordenó trabar la puerta, para que no se abriera también como precaución, pero no sabía qué poderes tendrían aquellos. Alcanzaron a trabar la puerta, justo a tiempo de la llegada de ellos. Estos se quedaron, olisqueando por los alrededores como buscando una forma de abrirla. De alguna forma sabían que, detrás de esa puerta, había el espacio deseado por ellos.

McCoy y Scotty los alcanzaron en el momento que ellos tocaban la puerta, buscando algo. Llegaron cansadísimos y trataban de recuperar el aire como podían, inclinados con las manos en las rodillas.

-Chi… cos…- más aire a los pulmones-… chicos… vengan conmigo… por favor…- pidió el buen doctor.

Los angelitos lo quedaron mirando. Emitieron unos ruidos como unos "Ah, ah" agudos. Scotty y el doctor se quedaron mirando.

-Eeeeh, no creo que el traductor universal, traduzca eso- dijo Scotty con seriedad.

-Bueno, al menos dicen algo. Ya es un avance.

Volvieron a seguir al doctor, pero debían pasar, otra vez por el pasadizo. Quiso ir por otra ruta, pero los alados se adelantaron para los nervios de McCoy.

-¡Arggggg! ¡Esto es desesperante!- se agarraba de los cabellos el pobrecito Bones.

Demás está decir que, volvieron al pasadizo a volar con sus acrobacias. Esta vez más juntitos, tanto que empezaron a besarse para sorpresa y vergüenza de quienes lo miraban.

-¡Ay no, ay no!, ¡esto no puede estar pasando!- gimió el doctor con los nervios de punta.

-De todas formas eso iba a pasar algún día- trató Scotty de tranquilizar al otro, pero no le resultó.

-¡Sí, pero no enfrente de todo el mundoooo! ¡Y menos en frente de mí!- perdió el control.

Los angelitos se detuvieron y miraron hacia abajo como si hubieran escuchado a McCoy. Bajaron hasta él.

-_Au, au_- dijo el Jim angelical.

-Mira, te están pidiendo disculpas- le dijo Scotty divertido.

McCoy rodó los ojos.

-Claro, traductor universal.

Los seres, una vez más, siguieron al doctor- también a Scotty- y por fin llegaron a la Bahía Médica.

-¡Oh!, gracias a Dios- suspiró Bones- sellen la puerta para que no salgan- ordenó.

-Antes de eso, yo tengo que irme- dice Scotty- pero antes quiero que me cure este corte que tengo en el dedo.

-¡Ah!, por eso estabas en aquí desde el principio.

-Pues claro- dice parando el dedo- Me lo hice con…

En eso, el angelical Jim tomó ese dedo levantado con sus hermosas y delicadas manos. Miró a Scotty, quien sintió su corazón acelerarse, y ante los ojos atónitos del doctor, metió ese dedo en su boca, cerrando sus lindos ojos.

Scotty abrió la boca y ojos. Un gritito se le quedó trabado en la garganta, pero una sensación sobrecogedora lo hizo tranquilizarse. Quedó somnoliento y con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

El Jim angelical chupó ese dedo y luego lo deslizó por sus labios hasta sacarlo de su boca. La punta de su lengüita, acarició la punta del dedo en la salida como a modo de despedida. Fue retirado por un serio angelito Spock, quien miraba con el ceño fruncido a Scotty.

McCoy miró la escena con cara sospechosa y luego fue a examinar la herida de Scotty. Esta estaba curada. En ese momento, Scotty recuperó la compostura y vio como el doctor tenía tomada su mano y examinaba su dedo de diferentes formas. Scotty se avergonzó y retiró su mano con brusquedad.

-Jim curó tu dedo.

Scotty levantó su mano para mirarla y la movió de diferentes maneras.

-¡Wow! Es cierto. Increíble- dijo todo feliz y sorprendido.

Scotty estaba todo rojo y tosía al notar la mirada de escrutinio de McCoy.

-Me tengo que ir, doctor, gracias por curarme- salió rápido.

-Yo no te curé- refunfuñó, pero el susodicho casi desapareció en el acto.

Tomó un mundo poder hacerles un examen físico como corresponde. "Los niños", porque no podía llamarlos de otra manera, eran unos curiosos y se comportaban igual que niños. No se quedaban tranquilos en ningún momento y todo les llamaba la atención. El doctor pasaba su sensor por ellos, pero se lo tomaban o trataban de quitar de la mano, para solo ver qué era aquella cosa. Lo único que pudo analizar el doctor fueron sus ojos, porque se llevaban el aparato hasta su vista e incluso cerraban un ojo para ver mejor, como quien mira por un agujero. Finalmente, el doctor cansado de eso, tuvo que hacer que se pararan frente al escáner y ahí pudo verlos, pero los sensores no encontraron nada anormal, solo un humano normal y un vulcano normal. Era muy extraño, pero el escáner no reconocía las alas de ninguno de ellos, era como si no existieran. Concluyó, que no podría ver su transformación, ya que para el escáner no había transformación. Eran los mismos de siempre.

Abrumado sintió que tenía las manos atadas. No había nada por hacer, salvo esperar el cambio de sus cuerpos- si es que el ente no había mentido y era cierto lo del efecto- En ese caso, las preguntas de, ¿cuánto tiempo demoraría?, y, ¿cómo haría para mantenerlos fuera de problemas por ese tiempo?, se hicieron presentes en la cabeza del pobrecito doctor.


	3. Aves Celestiales

-3-

**CRIATURAS ANGELICALES**

**Por Ladygon**

**3.- ****Aves Celestiales**

Mientras McCoy se rebanaba los sesos, los angelitos se pusieron a juguetear por el lugar, desparramando los instrumentos. Spock alado seguía al Jim alado en el pilla-pilla. Los pacientes y enfermeros del doctor agachaban la cabeza cada vez que pasaban por sus lados, al final tuvieron que ponerse en el suelo, mientras los otros sobrevolaban el lugar sin ninguna consideración aparente, y muy divertidos ellos dos. Eso se notaba en los ruiditos sin sentido de Jim, como si estuviera riendo, y en el brillo de Spock quien no sonreía, pero se notaba en sus ojos lo divertido que estaba.

-¡YA BASTA!- gritó McCoy.

Los angelitos se quedaron quietos en sus sitios como si los hubieran congelado en el aire.

-¿Qué no ven que están molestando a las personas?- dijo el doctor- ¡Tienen que comportarse por Dios, estamos en una nave estelar! Vengan acá ahora mismo- dijo, señalando con su dedo índice delante de él.

Tímidamente, los angelitos se acercaron asustados hasta la posición señalada y se plantaron en ese lugar, abrazados.

-No tienen que temer, pero no anden por ahí causando desorden- les dijo- hagan lo que yo les diga y todo estará bien.

Grave error. Desde ese día, el doctor McCoy se convirtió en "Mamá Gallina". Los angelitos lo seguían a todos lados, volando casi por encima de su cabeza; imposibles de separar. Los primeros días fueron difíciles, en especial cuando quiso ir al comedor y armaron un disturbio, tirando bandejas por todos lados, pues querían probar la comida de los demás. Después, quisieron dormir con él en la misma cama y no hubo caso de convencerlos de lo contrario. Despertó en el medio, con uno a cada lado, abrazados por encima de él. Ni intentar bañarlos, además parecía que no lo necesitaban. Siempre relucientes, hermosos, olorosos y preciosos, así los llevaba a todos lados.

-¿Cómo están sus pollitos doctor McCoy?- era la pregunta que todo el mundo le hacía con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Al principio respondía, ahora, hacía una mueca solamente.

Trabajar con ellos en la Bahía Médica era complicado, porque sus aires juguetones sucumbían a la curiosidad de los instrumentos de McCoy, pero prefería que estuvieran rondando por ahí antes de que otro se hiciera cargo. Ya había cometido ese error con Chekov, quien no hizo nada mejor que llevarlos al invernadero de Sulu, donde los "pollitos" quebraron maceteros y destruyeron plantas. Sulu estaba furioso y amenazó con encerrarlos en las cámaras de detención. McCoy tuvo que hacer gala de sus aires diplomáticos, los cuales no tenía, para convencer a Sulu de lo contrario. Al final, no fue él quien lo convenció, sino Chekov, nunca supo cómo lo logró, pero pudo comprobar que el señor Sulu era un demonio muy terrible cuando se enojaba, eso lo tendría más que claro el doctor.

Debía tener cuidado, porque los encerrarían y adiós oportunidad de devolverlos a la normalidad ¿No dijo el ente que deberían tener contacto con ellos en vez de aislarlos? Tendría mucha paciencia… pero esta se le estaba agotando, en especial, cuando se ponían cariñosos y eróticos entre ellos, situación bastante incómoda para él.

Los angelitos jamás dejaban que los tocaran y ellos solo tocaban a McCoy, era al único con el que se relacionaban físicamente, en especial cuando dormían con él en la misma cama. Eso nadie lo sabía, el doctor ni loco lo diría. Además, no era que se acostaran y amanecieran juntos, sino que el doctor los dejaba en una cama separada de la suya y los muy patudos, mientras dormía, aprovechaban de subirse a su cama. Era así como amanecían juntos para el disgusto de Bones.

Lo peor fue cuando comenzaron a desnudarse y toquetearse en su cama. Los sacó volando- literalmente hablando- de ahí.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí, que no! ¡No permitiré cochinadas en MI CAMA!- los gritoneó.

El angelito Spock alzó una ceja medio divertido y el angelito Jim tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sucedía que los gritos de Bones, ya no los asustaban. Eso era mal presagio, porque no podría controlarlos tan bien, ¡maldición!, los muy cochinos ya estaban en nivel 2. No se quería imaginar el nivel 3 menos tan cerca de él, eso era… ¿Repugnante?

Debió imaginarlo del principio, toda esa danza es un cortejo, era de esperar que tarde o temprano se iban a revolcar. Tendría que encontrar algún nido para ellos y alejarlos de su cama, (eso sí que no). Necesitaban un espacio amplio donde pudieran volar y al mismo tiempo satisfacer esas "necesidades subyacentes".

Los oficiales se juntaron en la sala de reunión para conversar sobre el asunto. Distrayéndose, con los alados por encima de sus cabezas y parados arriba de la mesa, llegaron a conclusión que el doctor tenía la razón, y cuando vieron como se revolcaban encima de la mesa esos dos frente a todo el mundo, decidieron que tenía calidad de urgente el encontrar el lugar. Detenidos a tiempo por el doctor, comenzó una operación de acondicionar una de las salas de descanso, la más amplia, para que los angelitos tuvieran su propio lugar.

Hasta allí llevaron una enorme cama. Muchas alfombras y almohadas. Ingeniería colgó del techo unos columpios creados por Scotty y un árbol sintético improvisado:

"Para que descansen los pajaritos"- dijo Scotty.

Eran una tontería, pensó McCoy, pero dejó que pusieran esos aparatos, ya sumamente cansado de la situación. Además, los "pajaritos" estaban encantados, pues tenían juguetes nuevos y los estrenaron al instante. Comenzaron a hacer sus gracias frente a todos quienes remodelaban el lugar, menos mal que alcanzaron a terminar justo a tiempo, porque ya se estaba poniendo muy caliente el ambiente.

-Es mejor que salgan todos ahora mismo- dijo McCoy.

Esta vez los angelitos no hicieron caso, pues estaban muy "entusiasmados". Todos los demás salieron de la sala y el doctor salió de último. Este Cerró y los dejó adentro.

-¡Uf!, al menos tendré un descanso- se dijo el buen doc y se fue en dirección a la Bahía Médica.

-Pobre doctor, llama descanso a su trabajo- dijo Chekov.

-No puede "descansar". Debe terminar su trabajo de Mamá Gallina- sonrió Sulu y salió en pos del doctor.

-¿Hikaru?- preguntó Chekov.

-Esto no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo- Scotty siguió a Sulu.

-Estos no aprenden- negó con la cabeza Chekov y se fue al puente.

Los plumíferos parecían en celo, aprovecharon cada uno del tiempo dejado solos. Estaban, besándose cuando los demás se fueron. Besándose en el columpio mientras el suave vaivén los mantenía en un ritmo marcado y pausado, acariciaban sus lenguas, moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro, mientras tomaban sus rostros con ambas manos y sus rodillas flexionadas en el aire como sujetándose al impulsar con sus alas para darle movimiento. Se lengüeteaban sus cuellos, pasando sus lenguas calurosas desde la base hasta por detrás de las orejas. Jim aprovechaba de llegar más allá de eso, mordiendo el lóbulo y la punta de las orejas del vulcano. Le sabían deliciosas esas orejas y le gustaban en extremo. Spock abrió la boca al recibir ese contacto, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó hacer, le gustaba también mucho lo que su plumífero le hacía. Las manos comenzaron con ese contacto y luego, fueron las alas quienes entraron al juego de las caricias. La suavidad les daba una sensación de lo más exquisita y no se podían controlar.

-¿No los va a mirar doctor?- pregunta Scotty cuando lo alcanzaron.

-¡Qué!, ¿cómo se te ocurre que los voy a mirar?

-¿Y cómo sabrá si estarán bien?

La pregunta quedó en el aire.

-Tiene razón- dice Sulu.

-¡Pero yo no voy a mirar! ¡Es obvio lo que están haciendo ahí adentro!

-Pero alguien debe quedarse y observarlos. Son seres únicos y les podría pasar algo. Nunca han estado solos- habló el capitán interino Sulu.

-Pues yo no lo haré- dice el doctor seguro de sí.

-Yo sí- dice Scotty.

McCoy lo mira con cara de asombrado y sin poder creerlo.

-¿En serio señor Scott, puede hacerlo?- pregunta Sulu.

-Pues claro, no tengo problemas.

-¡Un momento!- grita el doctor- No puedes verlos.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunta Scotty.

-Pues porque, porque…- vio las sonrisas burlescas de esos dos- ¡Ah, maldición!- exaspera el doctor- ¡Está bien, los monitorearé¡ ¡Pero solo los veré de vez en cuando, y solo para asegurar su transformación! ¡Escucharon! ¡Yo no soy ningún mirón!

-Eso lo sabemos, no se preocupe- le dijo Sulu.

Refunfuñando ante las sonrisas de esos dos, se fue por el pasillo, pero antes les gritó.

-No se rían o cuando vuelvan a la normalidad les contaré de ustedes dos.

Scotty y Sulu borraron las sonrisas en el acto y por primera vez desde que aparecieron esos angelitos, se sintieron asustados.

El doctor decidió seguirles los signos vitales. Ni loco los vería por el visor. Sin embargo, los signos eran de humanos, pero el acto que estarían haciendo debía mostrarse igual. En efecto, así era. Suspiró tranquilizado, porque si no lograba ver los signos alterados, tendría, sí o sí, verlos por el visor, sabiendo exactamente qué estarían haciendo. Los signos vitales decían solo una cosa: ambos estaban sexualmente excitados. Cuando generaran endorfinas eso le diría que estaban copulando.

-¡Demonios!- chilló, agarrándose la cabeza- ¡No quiero imaginarme eso!

Lamentablemente, ya era muy tarde. Su mente traicionera le jugó una mala pasada y vio a los seres copulando de lo lindo, con Spock encima de Jim, metiéndosela fuerte mientras las alas del vulcano se abrían para impulsarse dentro del otro.

-No- dijo- definitivamente, no puedo verlos. Si ya con mi imaginación fue traumante, el verlos en vivo sería…

El doctor McCoy casi se puso a llorar de la frustración. Bueno, se tranquilizó, no era su culpa. La culpa la tenían ellos por ser tan pervertidos. Ni como ángeles lo dejaban de ser.

-Grrrr, malditos mocosos. Me las pagarán- rugió.

Después se preguntó el porqué se imaginó a Spock encima, en vez de Jim encima, pero se detuvo antes de que su imaginación se disparara. Ya era demasiada imaginación por el momento.

Frotaban sus alas por encima de sus cabezas mientras seguían con sus besos tranquilos y pausados. Sus movimientos se guiaban por una música invisible solo escuchadas por sus oídos celestiales. Los sonidos quedos e ininteligibles que salían de sus bocas, intercambiados con suspiros entrecortados, acompañaban cada una de sus caricias.

Descendieron arremolinados con lentitud sin dejar los estímulos que los guiaban con una fuerza instintiva, una primaria. Esa fuerza no estaba en ellos al principio de su existencia angelical, sino que se fue formando con el paso del contacto humano más fuerte, más fuerte, hasta hacerse insostenible, y este es el momento donde se dejaban guiar por esos instintos que afloraban. Salían aquellos desde un lugar desconocido. Era como si lo hubieran disminuido a solo una gota inerte dentro de sus seres y que esta fue creciendo, expandiéndose como una fuga de agua derramada que después se vuelve incontrolable y destructiva, sin control.

Depositados en la cama, ambos arrodillados de frente, cara a cara, se entregaron a esos instintos "humanos", pues no se podían calificar de otra procedencia. Se quitaron el velo celestial que los arropaba para quedar, completamente, desnudos. Sus cuerpos luminosos armonizaban con sus hermosas alas blancas. Las líneas que marcaban las curvaturas de sus músculos eran pronunciadas y perfectas, tan perfectas como los ángeles que eran.

Jim deslizó sus manos por esas curvaturas en el cuello que marcaba un camino sensual hasta cada lado de sus hombros, bajando derecho, llegó hasta las tetillas, donde amasó, con sumo cuidado, con sus manos, provocando un suspiro. Vio con ojos ensoñados al dueño de ese cuerpo que acariciaba y tuvo como respuesta el agarre de su cintura, por esas manos con vibración lujuriosa. Esas manos, bajaron hasta sus glúteos, los cuales fueron amasados de la misma forma y al mismo tiempo como él masajeaba esos pezones.

Sin dejar los movimientos pausados, acercaron sus rostros hasta que las puntas de sus narices se tocaron. Las respiraciones pesadas daban un aliento quejumbroso, acariciador en la piel de sus labios. Los ojos entrecerrados y bajos, adormilados por el placer, comenzaron a restregar sus caderas, sus penes buscaban la proximidad del otro, frotándose erguidos.

La lengua de Spock, buscó el labio superior de Jim en esa boca entreabierta por gemidos, y se deslizó por aquel como saboreando su contorno. Jim no aguantó la tentación y atrapó esa lengua con su boca, chupeteándola, acariciándola con su propia lengua.

Jim posó sus manos en los hombros del sentado Spock, tomó un impulso con sus alas para dejarse caer sobre el pene erecto, penetrándose con lentitud hasta quedar sentado también, pero sobre el otro. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca abierta, cuando sintió su fondo llenado.

Spock lo atrajo en un abrazo por su espalda. Agarró su cuello con la boca, porque quería chupetearlo, lamerlo, devorarlo. Abrió sus alas y dio un impulso a su cadera hacia arriba, ordenando un ritmo, que el otro supo acatar en cabalgadura.

Montando, cabalgando, Jim se movía de arriba hacia abajo, aumentando la rapidez. Con gritos y quejidos, deslizó sus manos de los hombros a la espalda para abrazar a Spock por el cuello. Las penetraciones, temblaban sus cuerpos llenos de deseos inexplorados hasta este instante. Era la culminación de un sentimiento guardado dentro de las profundidades de sus seres, cualquiera fuera la naturaleza que tuvieran: ángeles, humanos o vulcanos. Esa verdad, profundamente guardada, se hizo presente de una sola vez.

Estaban cerca, un movimiento brusco hacia arriba, profundo casi doloroso y gritaron con fuerza humana. El líquido los mojó, escurriéndose por sus cuerpos, Jim lo sintió muy dentro, pero no se despegaron; atrajeron sus piernas como, abrazándose también con ellas. Sus alas se estiraron desde la base de sus espaldas, moviendo los músculos de los omóplatos hasta quedar en toda su extensión, para luego recogerse y abrazarse entre sí, convirtiéndose en una especie de capullo, donde las extremidades de ambos se perdieron.

El doctor McCoy decidió que era tiempo de ver a sus pollitos como estaban, ya que los sensores mostraban baja actividad. Debían estar durmiendo o descansando, por último. Así que decidió echar una miradita. Abrió la puerta y se aproximó a la cama.

Vio a Jim y a Spock, ahora sí como ellos eran, salidos de su transformación de ángel, yacían desnudos sobre la cama y abrazados, respirando con tranquilidad. El doctor sacó su tricorder y comenzó a analizarlos. Según las lecturas estaban perfectos de salud. Tenían sus uniformes tirados a un lado, quizás era porque las ropas de ángel que tenían antes, se transformaron también. Los dejó descansar, evitando mirarlos más de la cuenta, luego salió sin que ellos se percataran.

Jim y Spock no recordaban sus aventuras por el mundo celestial, como tampoco nada de su estadía como ángeles. Trataron de enseñarles alguna foto o video tomado en ese momento, pero nada quedó en las grabaciones, simplemente no aparecían en las imágenes. Sin embargo, no fue necesario explicarles mucho para que lo entendieran. Desde que habían despertado abrazados, eran conscientes de estar unidos por algo más fuerte que una simple experiencia extraterrestre. De hecho, sabían que esa experiencia solo aumentó algo que ya estaba presente.

Eran parte de una misma alma y como tal, debían permanecer juntos por siempre. Esa conclusión fue rotunda y evidente no solo para ellos, sino también, para toda la tripulación testigo de ese fenómeno celestial.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro que fueran ángeles. Eran muy cochinos para serlo- soltó el doctor McCoy de improviso.

-Bones, no puedes decir eso, si los demás decían lo lindos que éramos- defiende Jim.

-Es que los demás no tuvieron que aguantarlos todo el tiempo. Eran unas verdaderas molestias.

-¿Por cochinos se refiere al sexo?- pregunta curioso Spock.

-¡Claro que sí! Si pasaban revolcándose ante mi presencia.

Los dos quedaron como en shock.

-¡No puede ser!- chilló Jim.

-Se besaban y toqueteaban ante todos- siguió Bones, quien estaba disfrutando de la agonía de esos dos- y me seguían a todas partes.

Jim pasó su mano por la cara sin creerlo con la boca abierta. Spock miraba al vacío como si lo hubieran fulminado por un rayo.

-Por eso, ¡dejen de seguirme! Ya no son "adorables"- marcó con sus dedos las comillas.

Jim y Spock no se habían dado cuenta, pero continuaban siguiendo por inercia al doctor McCoy.

-Bueno, es que… nosotros vamos por el mismo camino…- trató de disculparse Jim.

-Pues, no te creo- dijo Bones- este camino es hacia la enfermería y al invernadero. No creo que vengan a la Bahía Médica, menos al invernadero, ¿adónde van?

-Al invernadero…- dijo con torpeza Jim- ¿Cierto Spock?- le dio un codazo que hizo despertar al vulcano, pero no pudo avisparlo- necesito unos arreglos para mi habitación.

-Sí, claro- Bones los miró de pies a cabeza-. Entonces, no me hagan perder tiempo hablando con ustedes. Nos vemos.

-Está bien Bones, hasta más rato.

El doctor despareció detrás de la puerta, pero salió un momento después a ver por el pasillo. Jim y Spock doblaban al desaparecer rumbo al invernadero.

-Me gustaría ver la cara de Sulu, cuando vea a esos dos en su preciado invernadero, jejeje. Se lo merece por dejarme a mí toda la carga.

Así fue como Sulu despachó, rápidamente, al capitán y al primer oficial de su preciado invernadero. Casi tan rápido que los dos quedaron parados en el pasillo con una planta en sus manos, sin saber adónde ir.

-Creo que debemos evitar estos corredores por un tiempo- dijo Jim.

-Afirmativo, capitán, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted- secundó Spock.

-Al menos sabemos cómo será la eternidad, juntos en el cielo como ángeles.

-Que no se entere el doctor McCoy puede no gustarle esa idea.

-Jajajaja, cierto, el angelito Bones tendrá que cuidarnos, jajaja.

Lo lamentaba por Jim y, seguramente, el doctor se alegraría, pero no irían al cielo, ni serían ángeles. Spock tenía otros planes para la eternidad. De todas formas, tomaría la idea de su querido Jim como "Plan B".

Caminaron juntos por el pasillo hasta desaparecer en la esquina rumbo a la habitación del capitán donde instalarían la nueva planta y quizás harían otras cosas más. Sin embargo, no alcanzaron, porque fueron requeridos en el puente.

-Es una pena no recordar una experiencia tan maravillosa- Jim conversaba con Spock de camino al puente-. Imagina volar- alzó su mano en forma teatral.

-No es una habilidad muy útil el volar por nuestros propios medios. Si fuera así, la naturaleza nos habría dado alas a todos- dijo Spock.

-¡Ah!, pero yo vuelo por mis propios medios y sin alas- infló el pecho con orgullo.

-Eso es ilógico capitán, no diga incoherencias- se detuvo para observarlo- ¿Se siente usted bien? Iríamos a la Bahía Medica, pero no creo…

-Estoy bien Spock- le sonrió-. Me refiero a que yo vuelo cuando…- se acercó a él de forma sensual- …tus manos me tocan y tus labios me besan.

Spock tragó saliva.

-Eso, mi querido capitán, es absolutamente, lógico- se acercó para besarlo.

Unas risitas escucharon cerca. Se separaron con rapidez.

-Informe Señor Spock- soltó Jim sin pensarlo mucho.

Spock lo quedó mirando extrañado. Jim tosió un par de veces y le hizo señales con sus ojos de que había alguien detrás de él, aunque ya lo sabía, pero no podía mentir.

-Capitán, deberá especificarme el informe que necesita, porque todavía no llegamos al puente y no estoy informado de la situación.

Jim volvió a carraspear.

-Claro, claro, señor Spock, se lo diré por el camino. Mejor nos apuramos.

-Naturalmente- y siguió a su capitán como siempre hacía.

No podía dejar de seguirlo, después de todo, seguía a la mitad de su alma. Un katra a medias no le servía, debía tener su katra completa y así podría entrar al Arca Kátrica, donde las almas permanecerían después de la muerte, juntas por toda la eternidad. Esta era su creencia más fiel, pero por alguna razón oculta, estaba tranquilo pues había un "Plan B", y es que en esto, de la eternidad, debía asegurarse.

**Fin**


End file.
